


Dyrbar Heterokromi

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: 'Cause It's Us Against The World [5]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, F/F, Fluff, Heterochromia, Mentor/Protégé, Synesthesia
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: Luz kunde inte låta bli att älska hur Edas ögon såg ut.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne/Luz Noceda
Series: 'Cause It's Us Against The World [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975408
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Dyrbar Heterokromi

Luz kunde inte låta bli att älska hur Edas ögon såg ut.

Ja, det suger för henne att bli förbannad, mycket mindre gör magi som hon brukade nu, men trots det var hennes ögon vackra. Det var inte för att säga att de inte var underbara innan Lilith började dela sin förbannelse, men hon kunde inte låta bli att tänka på hur de passade henne så bra med att en var guld och den andra i silver. De lyste som sina respektive ädla metaller, och att se i hennes ögon var som att se in i guld och silver. I ungefär en timme var det allt Luz kunde titta på med ett leende spritt över hennes ansikte.

Eda surrade när hon ritade tecknen om och om igen och försökte få tag på dem. Hennes melodi var glad, för Luz var det en solstråle som kom genom hennes oöppnade röda läppar, som otäckta fönster när man vaknade på morgonen. Papperet skrynklade upp när det förvandlades till en ljuskula efter att hon var klar och rörde mot tecknet. Ett leende dök upp i hennes ansikte med hennes surrande melodi som aldrig förändrades men växte ljusare i färg och märkte stoltheten som kom in. Det var nästan som att titta direkt på solen, förutom att Luz faktiskt kunde se på den äldre kvinnan. Eda tittade sedan på Luz, vars brummande förvandlades till snarkande och skrattande.

"Vad, kommer du att stirra på mig hela dagen, barn?" Sa Eda med ett flinande ansikte.

Luz ryckte på axlarna när hon satte sig ordentligt. "Kanske, dina ögon är vackra nog att titta på hela dagen."

"Du var inte så här förut", svarade Eda i en lekfull ton. "Vad vill du?"

"Åh inget."

Luz lade sin hand på Edas axel och hennes andra hand på hennes arm. Den guld- och silverögda kvinnan höll den yngre medan flickan gick för att kyssa hennes öga. Innan hennes läppar rörde häxan av elfenben, stängdes Edas öga på ett ögonblick och såg vad hon gjorde. När Luz slutade kyssa ögonen lade Eda handen på Luzs ansikte och drog henne in i en kyss. Halv-Dominikansk slog armarna runt henne medan hon log.

"Åh, kan ni få ett jävligt rum redan?"

De bröt kyssen och tittade i den riktning rösten kom ifrån. Lilith stod i dörren med en kopp i handen och smuttade på sin drink. Det tog en stund innan Eda skrattade följt av ett par fnös. Kvinnan slappnade av när ögonlocken föll halvvägs och änden av hennes läppar förvandlades till en snygg smink. Under tiden satt Luz bara stilla i knät när hon tittade fram och tillbaka mellan de två Clawthorne-systrarna.

"Du är bara arg att du inte har ditt eget rum och din egen bekväma säng ännu, eller hur?" Eda svarade.

Liliths ansikte blev en nyans av rosa när hon skrattade och tittade bort. Luz försökte begränsa sitt skratt när hennes leende gick från öra till öra.

"Fortsätt berätta för dig själv det, Edalyn." Lilith svarade innan hennes läppar plötsligt kröp uppåt. "Inte om jag inte gör din säng förstörd!"

Eda tog upp Luz och lade henne på soffan innan hon stod upp.

"Åh nej du inte!"

Lilith satte ner sin dryck och de två kvinnorna började springa till Edas rum medan de tittade på varandra. Den unga flickan kunde inte låta bli att titta och le mot dem när de strålade ut rosa och skogsgrönt när något kom ut ur munnen på dem.

Framför allt låg hennes uppmärksamhet på hur lika men ändå olika deras ögon var nu.

Hon älskade det.


End file.
